


It's As Easy As It Sounds

by PotatoMash



Series: It's Easy and Simple [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Chaelisa - Freeform, Comedy, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Romance, Romantic Comedy, but jensoo is the main pairing, chaelisa if you squint hard enough, jensoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoMash/pseuds/PotatoMash
Summary: Jisoo struggles to come out. Everything she's consulted tells her to just say it.So she does.





	1. Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff fic for BP's comeback (finally) and for pride month as well. Everything's been written from my mobile though, so expect some typos and errors since i haven't rechecked it either. But I will! 
> 
> All chapters have been edited on 6/19/18. For those who've read before this date, you might want to reread it since I've not only edited the chapters, but I've also added some things since my 4 am self is not a very descriptive nor clear writer lol. Also the third chapter won't be the end of this anymore, as I've broken off the 3rd chapter into about 1-2 more chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo struggles to come out. Everything she's consulted tells her to just say it.
> 
> So she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters have been edited on 6/19/18. For those who've read before this date, you might want to reread it since I've not only edited the chapters, but I've also added some things since my 4 am self is not a very descriptive nor clear writer lol. Also the third chapter won't be the end of this anymore, as I've broken off the 3rd chapter into about 1-2 more chapters.

Today was the day.

  
  
_Yup, it definitely should be today._ Jisoo thought. She'd been putting this off since forever. After weeks of hard work, Blackpink finally had some downtime, and Jennie was nowhere to be found… Not that she didn’t like her presence. In fact, it was quite the opposite. The moment Jisoo had seen Jennie walk into the training room was the day she fell… _hard._

 

Jisoo kind of wished she didn’t, she wished she didn’t fall for a girl so she could be _normal_ , fall for _Jennie Kim_ of all people when she had to focus on becoming an idol, but she also knew that she wouldn’t have it any other way. It was quite confusing.

 

Especially since Jennie Kim had not only become her long time crush, (and quite possibly her _only_ crush, ever) but also her best friend.

 

It kind of sucked.

 

So naturally, the eldest of the group supposed there was no better time to just come out and say it to the people she could trust the most, which were Lisa and Chaeyoung. They had always been very supportive of her decisions, no matter how stupid they may be. She hoped they’d still see her the same way. Jisoo had heard and seen enough of the ‘Things That Happen When You’re Gay.’

 

Most of these things weren’t that pretty. And these not-so-pretty things resulted from only saying two words:

  
  
_I'm gay._

  
  
That's it. Coming out was that simple, if only she weren't so anxious about it. Her friends were better than that, Jisoo knew, but she couldn’t help but worry.

  
  
"Come on, Jisoo," The idol encouraged herself.

  
  
"You've done stupider things than this, and it was on live TV too!" She continued, her own reflection staring right back at her.

  
  
Everything and everyone's she's asked so far have all told her to just come out and say it. But it's definitely easier said than done. But Jisoo can't back out now. She knew she could hide her sexual orientation from the public with her laughter and magical finger guns that made the crowd go wild, but Jisoo knew she couldn't hide from her bandmates any longer.

  
  
She took a deep breath and headed towards the living room. Closing her eyes, she prepared herself for the worst.

  
  
"So... I'm gay," Jisoo said, her fists tightly clenched as she prepared for impact.

  
  
"And water is wet," Lisa quipped as she reached into her bowl for more popcorn, her eyes remained glued to the screen as she did.

  
  
"So when are you confessing to Jennie unnie?" Chaeyoung followed, her eyes briefly looking towards her elder before returning to the screen, watching Anna ask her older sister if she would like to build a snowman.

  
  
"That's it?" Jisoo said dumbly as she blinked.

  
  
"And wait, I don't have a crush on Jennie!" She added after a pause. The two maknaes rolled their eyes, seemingly in sync.

  
  
"Well," Lisa piped up as she held a bunch of popcorn in her hand. "What else do you want us to say? Congratulations unnie, you're as straight as a wheel!" She said as she flailed her popcorn filled hand in the air, sarcasm dripping in her tone.

  
  
"Wheels aren't—" Jisoo stopped herself at the same time Lisa spoke up.

  
  
"That's the point, unnie. Now can we watch in peace?" The youngest said, stuffing her face with more popcorn.

  
  
"But you've already watched Frozen a hundred times!" Jisoo groaned as she held her head with both of her hands.

  
  
"Correction, unnie, we've watched it a hundred and _two_ times," Chaeyoung said as she raised a finger.

  
  
"ARGHH! Why are you both like this!?" The eldest said, evidently frustrated as she pulled on her hair.

  
  
"Why are they both like what?" Jisoo froze as she heard a voice speak up from behind her. She felt like dying on the spot when she felt arms encircle her waist and a weight press against her shoulder.

  
  
"Whipped," Lisa mouthed at Jisoo while Chaeyoung simply smirked.

  
  
Jisoo slowly turned her head to the source of the voice.

  
  
_Jennie._

  
  
"Uhhh-" She started.

 

 _Smooth, Jisoo._ The eldest thought to herself.

  
  
"You know them, I mean like— why are they watching Frozen again?! It's so weird, don't they get tired of it?!" The eldest rambled, her voice losing volume as she felt Jennie's breath against her face.

  
  
"Hmm," Jennie put on a contemplative look.

  
  
"Then why do you keep eating chicken, Jisoo? You've probably eaten it more than they've watched Frozen." She continued as she hugged her unnie tighter.

  
  
Jisoo's head was spinning.

 

 _Someone help me._ She begged.

  
  
"Uhh, because it's... good?" The eldest replied weakly as she heard soft snickers from the other members.

  
  
"Exactly," Jennie said as she reached to gently pat Jisoo's head.

  
  
"Because of that, I brought you a surprise," Jennie continued as she lifted up the bag she'd been holding. Jisoo immediately straightened up at the sight.

  
  
"Chicken, chicken!!" The eldest said excitedly as a bright smile erupted from her heart-shaped lips. Jennie let go of her unnie and offered to prepare it as the two headed for the kitchen.

  
  
"So who do you think is more whipped?" Lisa asked as she nudged Chaeyoung.

  
  
"It's definitely Jennie unnie. The takeout she brought was definitely out of the way from where she was headed earlier." Chaeyoung replied as she hummed to the tune of _Let It Go._

  
  
"Hm, you make a valid argument. But I think it's Jisoo unnie. Don't you see the way she looks at her and the way she reacts to her touches?" Lisa shot back and turned her head to look at her unnie. Chaeyoung shifted her gaze to look at the maknae.

  
  
"Wanna bet on it? The first one to fess up is the one who's more whipped," Chaeyoung said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

  
  
Lisa had flashbacks of all the times she lost to her unnie, but found herself agreeing anyway.

  
  
"You're on. The loser has to piss off Jennie unnie in the morning. The winner has to take a video of the loser's death," Chaeyoung's eyes widened momentarily at hearing Lisa's conditions before a wicked grin spread across her face.

  
  
"You're on."


	2. Dad Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo slips up. 
> 
> The pair have a little heart to heart, if you could call it that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters have been edited on 6/19/18. For those who've read before this date, you might want to reread it since I've not only edited the chapters, but I've also added some things since my 4 am self is not a very descriptive nor clear writer lol. Also the third chapter won't be the end of this anymore, as I've broken off the 3rd chapter into about 1-2 more chapters.

As Jisoo and Jennie ate, the eldest couldn't help but wonder if she should come out to Jennie as well. Her best friend did have the right to know, after all. Although Jisoo might’ve been courageous enough to come out to both Lisa and Chaeyoung, coming out to Jennie could change everything because among the four of them, they were the closest to each other. This was both emotionally and physically since Jennie was always so clingy. Hence the nickname Jisoo created for her: Jendeukie. Even early into their friendship they had always been intimate, and Jisoo knew that it had probably stemmed from the time they had been naked together.

  
  
Jisoo honestly didn't know how she survived talking to such a beautiful woman while naked for such a long period of time. But she did, so coming out while fully clothed and not bathing should be a lot easier.   
  


But it wasn't. 

  
  
A million scenarios of what could happen flashed into Jisoo's mind. She didn't want to lose her best friend, nor did she want the girl to keep her distance because of the fact that she's gay. Jennie, Jisoo knew, was a very kind and accepting person but she didn't want to risk it. 

  
"Chichu," A cute voice pulled the eldest out of her reverie.

  
  
"Are you okay?" Jennie asked with an adorable pout on her face. The eldest stopped eating, the fork with chicken stopping near her mouth.   
  


_ No, I’m Jisoo _ ,  _ Jendeukie. _ Her mind echoed for her to say. Dad jokes were always a great way to destroy what could be a heart to heart. Jisoo hated heart to heart talks.

  
"No, I'm gay," Was what came out of her mouth instead.

  
  
The eldest's eyes widened as she slapped her own mouth with her free hand.

 

Jennie's eyebrows shot up.

  
  
It wasn't supposed to go like this. 

 

_ Well _ , Jisoo thought to herself despite the chaos she had just caused.  _ At least that saved me the trouble of saying it… _

 

_ No, not really. I’m fucked _ —

  
"Hi gay, I'm Jennie," Jennie said after a beat, a grin replacing her shocked expression. Jisoo continued to stare at her blankly, her thoughts running wildly in her head.

  
  
Upon noticing the lack of response, the younger took her unnie’s fork and moved it towards Jisoo’s mouth.

  
"Ah," Jennie said as Jisoo had automatically opened her mouth to eat the food. With her face still blank, she chewed her food as Jennie smiled at her.

  
  
When Jisoo came back to her senses, she nearly  choked.

  
  
"Chichu, chew your food slowly!" Jennie chided in English as she patted the eldest's back.

  
  
When Jisoo had digested the food, she shyly turned to Jennie.   


  
"So..."

  
  
"So?"

  
  
"You're okay, with me being, um—" The eldest stopped in her tracks, not knowing how to continue.   


  
"Gay?" Jennie finished for her. Jisoo nodded as she looked at the younger girl's eyes.

  
  
"Of course I'm fine with it.” Jennie sighed as she smiled, the back of her mind wondering why Jisoo thought she’d react differently. They had been best friends for years, after all. “Jisoo, you're you, and if being gay is part of the package, then I wouldn't have it any other way. You're my best friend, and you liking girls won't change that." Jennie continued anyway as she smiled brightly, and not long after Jisoo beamed back too. 

 

Jisoo felt like a large weight had just been lifted off of her chest. She didn’t think everything could go this well. 

  
  
"If anything," Jennie added suddenly. "I'm thankful you trust me enough to come out and tell me. It means a lot to me that you're being honest with me, Chichu." She said and hugged her best friend. Jisoo's heart was soaring through the clouds, overwhelmed with her best friend's acceptance.

  
  
"Have you told Lisa and Rosie?" Jennie pulled back a bit from their hug to ask.

  
  
"Yeah. Lisa told me that water is wet," Jisoo replied with a pout. Jennie's face scrunched in confusion.

  
  
"Wait, what?" The younger said. Jisoo waved one of her hands as she shook her head.

  
  
"Yeah nevermind, Limario's weird like that." The eldest said.   


  
"How about Rosie?" Jennie continued to ask.

  
  
"Uh, she was... fine with it, I guess," Jisoo replied dismissively.

  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Her best friend asked, concern written all over her face. "If she isn't totally okay with it, do you want me to go talk to her?" She continued. Jisoo shook her head.

  
  
"No, I mean, she was too focused on watching Frozen to really say anything... Chaeyoung-ah is a literal angel so I don't think she isn't okay with me being gay." Jisoo sounded sure of herself as she spok e.

  
  
"Yeah, that's true," Jennie said in affirmation, however, Jisoo could sense that something was off. She just didn’t know what.

  
  
"Hey, you okay?" The eldest decided to ask as she nudged her best friend who had suddenly fell silent.

  
  
"...Yeah, sorry Jichu. I'm just kinda tired," Jennie replied as she carded through her hair with her fingers.

  
  
"Then let's get you to bed, Jendeukie." Jisoo said affectionately, her eyes softening and her lips tugging up into a grin as she stood up, offering her arm to the younger girl.

  
  
"...Right," Jennie said as she linked their arms together, her eyes seemingly glued to the floor.   
  


*** * ***

  
Little did they know that two pairs of eyes were watching their every move.

  
  
"Did you see that?" Lisa whispered in English. Chaeyoung rolled her eyes.

  
  
"Jennie was totally jealous of you!" The maknae snickered as Chaeyoung hit her shoulder.

  
  
"Why don't they realize they like each other already?" The older of the two groaned as they retreated to their shared room, not wanting to be caught by their unnies.

  
  
"I know right, I mean, they're practically married." Lisa gestured, her hands flailing in the air.

  
  
"Like, Jisoo unnie is Papa shark, Jennie unnie is Mama shark and I'm like... Baby shark!" Lisa exclaimed. Chaeyoung raised a brow.

  
  
"And what does that make me?" She asked.

  
  
"I dunno, maybe Grandma shark? Since you go to church and all that old people stuff," Lisa quipped.

  
  
"Hey!" Chaeyoung shouted as she threw a pillow at the maknae. Lisa threw one back, hitting Rosé square in the face with so much force that she had nearly fallen off of the bed.

  
  
Not long after that, their teasing had become a full blown pillow fight. Both of the girls were screaming like there was no tomorrow as their shared bedroom had quickly turned into a battlefield.

  
  
"WILL YOU BOTH PLEASE SHUT UP?!" A grouchy voice boomed loud enough for the maknae line to hear. The pair froze in the middle of their pillow fight, fearing for their lives.

  
  
"....Sorry unnie!" Chaeyoung said loudly, lacing as much aegyo as possible into her voice.   


 

"This is all your fault!" Chaeyoung then whispered and pointed at Lisa.

  
  
"Ehe," Lisa replied with her over-the-top aegyo. A pillow quickly met her face as she fell off of the bed.   
  


  
The maknae groaned in defeat.   



	3. Ramyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung decides to help Jisoo through the power of noodles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters have been edited on 6/19/18. For those who've read before this date, you might want to reread it since I've not only edited the chapters, but I've also added some things since my 4 am self is not a very descriptive nor clear writer lol. Also the third chapter won't be the end of this anymore, as I've broken off the 3rd chapter into about 1-2 more chapters.

The next day, Lisa and Jennie had left the dorm early for a photoshoot. Chaeyoung and Jisoo, on the other hand, didn't have anything coming up that day. It was quite rare for any of them to have a day off-- especially with their comeback fast approaching-- so Rosé decided to take advantage of the opportunity. As much as she wanted to win the bet she made with Lisa, it wouldn't hurt to help push Jisoo towards the right direction.   
  


Especially since her unnie seemed to have no intentions of moving in the first place.

 

_ Just a little bit. _ Rosé thought as she began boiling water for the ramyun she and Jisoo had been craving for the longest time. She supposed that if anything would get Jisoo to open up, it would be food.

  
  
Not long after Rosé had finished preparing two bowls of steaming hot ramyun, Jisoo entered the room looking rather dazed with parts of her hair sticking up. Rubbing her eyes, the eldest sniffed the air and lit up as soon as she recognized the familiar scent.

  
  
"Ramyun for breakfast?! Chaeyoungie you shouldn't have!" The eldest said as her eyes upturned to happy little crescents.

  
  
"It's lunch, unnie." Rosé deadpanned. Jisoo’s mood didn’t seem to dampen as her eyebrows shot up.

  
  
"It is?! Why didn't you wake me up?" Jisoo asked, although she didn't seem too bothered by the fact that she wasn't woken up earlier. In fact, she seemed quite happy to be able to sleep in.

  
  
"We tried, unnie. We were this close to asking Jennie unnie to kiss you awake before she left for the shoot. What did you do last night to be that tired? Even Jennie unnie seemed exhausted." The younger of the pair questioned as she set down the noodles on the table. Jisoo's reddened significantly, unable to hide her crimson tinted cheeks from Rosé.

  
  
Rosé gestured for her unnie to sit down as she handed her a pair of chopsticks. The eldest followed too quickly, her toe slamming into the table's leg.

  
  
"Shhh—!!" Jisoo stopped herself from cursing as her eyes quickly closed shut from the pain.

  
  
"Be more careful, unnie!" Chaeyoung said as she checked to make sure the eldest was fine. Once the two had settled down, Rosé continued her investigation.

 

"Well?" She questioned. Jisoo's cheeks flared up.

  
  
"Nothing happened between the both of us, okay?!" The eldest denied. "We were just talking and c-cuddling all night long," Jisoo stuttered. The younger sighed at that.

  
  
"Just that? Jeez unnie, you guys are so boring," Rosé quipped as she dug into her bowl of ramyun.

  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't having World War III in my room unlike you and Nalalisa. What the hell were you two doing anyway? You were so loud," Jisoo shot back as rose-colored hues tinted Chaeyoung's cheeks. The eldest ate her noodles victoriously.

  
  
"We were having a pillow fight," Chaeyoung said softly with a pout on her face. 

  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Jisoo said, picking up more noodles as she did. The pair continued eating in comfortable silence until Rosé piped up.

  
  
"But anyway," She said, pointing her chopsticks at Jisoo. "When are you going to confess to Jennie unnie?" The younger asked. Jisoo nearly choked on her noodles.

  
  
"I already came out to her!" Jisoo exclaimed, much louder than she was planning to.

  
  
"You and I both know that's not what I meant," Rosé said, staring her unnie down. The eldest sighed, running a hand down her hair in frustration.

  
  
"Fine, okay. I may have a super tiny little crush on Jennie," She admitted. Rosé raised a brow.

  
  
"Okay maybe a slightly big crush on Jennie," Jisoo shrunk in her seat. Rosé's brow remained raised.

  
"Fine, I may or may not be completely and hopelessly in love with Jennie. But she's straight as a ruler, and you know that!" Jisoo admitted, groaning in defeat. Satisfied with her answer, Chaeyoung placed a comforting hand on her unnie's arm. Jisoo sighed as she ate her noodles.   
  


"You know I can't confess to her, I don't— I don't want to ruin our friendship. I don't want us to change," The eldest sighed once more as she placed down her chopsticks. Chaeyoung continued rubbing comforting circles from her arm to her shoulder.   
  


"You don't know that yet," The younger said as she stopped her ministrations.

  
  
"Yes, I do. She may have accepted me being gay, but telling her 'Hey, I've had feelings for you for like years now! Haha, that isn't weird isn't it? We've been best friends all this time and all I could think about was how it would feel to kiss you, sorry about that!' would definitely drive her away, don't you think?" The eldest rambled, letting her anxieties out in the open. 

  
  
Jisoo avoided Rosé's silent gaze on her, stuffing herself with more noodles as her whole body flushed. She knew it wasn't a good idea to say everything to her— not that Chaeyoung would take advantage of the information, she would never— but she did anyway. The eldest should have known better, that Chaeyoung wouldn't have anything to say, that she'd look at her with pity—

  
  
"You know Jisoo unnie," Chaeyoung suddenly started. "I understand that what you're going through is difficult, and it'd be hell to be in your position but," The younger stopped abruptly, as she seemed to be gathering the courage to say her next words.

  
  
"Noodles are straight until they're wet." Rosé finished, with a determined twinkle in her eyes. 

  
  
Jisoo nearly died, coughing up a storm upon hearing Rosé’s words.

 

  
"WHAT?!" Jisoo yelled, her eyes going wider than saucers at this point. The eldest was pretty sure her face was a stoplight at this point.

  
  
"You heard me, noodles are straight until they're wet," The younger casually replied. Suddenly, Jisoo was no longer interested in her bowl of ramyun.

  
  
"So go get her, unnie! Fighting!" Chaeyoung encouraged in a cute voice, as if what she had said moments ago was completely normal.

  
  
"Who're you and what have you done to my innocent Chaeyoung-ah?! Argh, I swear I'm going to kill that Limario!" Jisoo said as she stood up from her seat, stressed out.

  
  
"I'm not exactly a saint, unnie. None of that was Lisa's fault. Those words are all mine," Rosé said with a cheshire grin on her face.

  
  
"That's it," Jisoo said suddenly. "I'm so done," She continued as she moved, leaving Rosé.

  
  
"I'll be in my room,"

  
  
"Remember, make her wet unnie!" Rosé yelled shamelessly.

  
  
"S-S-Shut up!" Jisoo managed to stutter back as she slammed the door to her room shut.

  
  
"Hey Rosie, is Jichu okay?" A voice suddenly asked. Chaeyoung almost jumped out of her seat. Clutching her chest, the younger turned from her seat.

  
  
"Unnie you scared me!" Chaeyoung said as she breathed, steadying her heartbeat. "Did you both just get back?" She asked, seeing that both Jennie and Lisa were both right behind her.

  
  
"Yeah, when we came in the door to Jisoo unnie's room slammed shut. Is she okay?" Lisa asked, genuinely worried for the eldest.

  
  
"Did you guys hear anything before that?" Rosé asked back instead of answering their questions.

  
  
"No, did you guys fight or something?" Jennie questioned, concern written all over her features.

  
  
"No unnie, she was just kind of bummed about the ramyun we had. The noodles were a bit too stiff for her liking. She wanted them to be a bit more... wet." Rosé explained before piping up once more. "Do you guys want some? There's more ramyun in the pot." She offered, standing up as she did.

  
  
Jennie raised a brow.

  
  
"But the noodles were submerged in the soup. How could it be not wet enough?" She asked.

  
  
"I don't know unnie. Maybe it just needed more time," Rosé said, smiling strangely as she placed down two more bowls for them. Lisa shuffled closer to Chaeyoung.

  
  
"What the hell was that?" The maknae whispered. 

  
  
"I'll explain later," Rosé whispered back as she smirked.


	4. Like Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa tries to gain the upper hand.
> 
> She fucks up.

Earlier that day, Lisa and Jennie were at the studio having a photoshoot for— Lisa couldn’t remember anymore. But that was the least of her worries as the maknae of the group wanted to get an advantage in the little bet she made with Chaeyoung. Now that she was alone with Jennie, and they were already wrapping up, she was going to do just that.

 

“Jennie unnie,” Lisa called as she approached Jennie and plopped down beside her.

 

“Hm?” The older of the pair acknowledged as she tore her gaze away from her phone.

  
“Has Jisoo unnie… told you anything yet?” The maknae asked, feigning innocence.

 

“Is this about…?” Jennie vaguely gestured, not wanting anyone to overhear what they were talking about.

 

“Yeah… I was just thinking,” Lisa said, a contemplating her next words before she continued. “I, uh, don’t mean to pry but do you like Jisoo unnie?” She asked, anxiously waiting for Jennie’s answer.

 

“Yes, why would I not? Her being who she is doesn’t change—” Jennie was cut off by the maknae.

 

“No, I meant, do you  _ like _ like Jisoo unnie?” Lisa clarified, waiting for a reaction. It was only slightly, but the maknae swore she saw her unnie’s cheeks redden a tad bit.

 

“Well, I—” Jennie struggled to answer as she looked at anywhere that wasn’t Lisa.

 

“Well?” The maknae asked as she noted Jennie’s hesitation. 

 

“I-I haven’t thought about it... or about anything related to any those things, At all.” Jennie admitted. Lisa tried to keep her reactions to a minimum, but her face couldn’t betray her emotions as her mouth had already formed an ‘o’ shape, and her eyebrows had gone high up and into her bangs.

 

“Really? Why not?” The maknae asked out of genuine curiosity.

 

“Ever since I’ve been in YG, all I could think about was my goal of becoming an idol. I didn’t really have the time to think about stuff like that…” Jennie paused, arranging her thoughts before continuing. “Well, maybe there have been a few times I’ve found some of our sunbaenims attractive... But other than that, I’ve never really thought of it on a deeper level.” She answered. Lisa hummed, earnestly listening to her unnie.

 

“Well, maybe you have some time to think about it now? I dunno, you’re just so close to her, and you only seem to be really comfortable  _ and  _ clingy with her— heck, she’s the only person you can stand talking to in the morning when you’re all grouchy— so I thought you…” The maknae trailed off in the middle of her rambling, unsure on how she should say her next words.

 

“You thought I liked her?” Jennie filled in, as Lisa’s words sunk in. The maknae simply nodded in reply.

 

“Well, I can’t really say I’ve thought about it, especially since I’ve never looked at a girl in  _ that  _ way before.. But if it’s Jisoo…” The older of the pair contemplated, her lips resting against her knuckles as she stared at the ground. Unbeknownst to her, Lisa was lighting up right beside her like a child who had received the best gift on Christmas day.

 

“...maybe, I—” Jennie cut herself off as she mumbled. The maknae pretended not to hear anything as she unlocked her phone that had just gone off. Upon reading the message, Lisa stood up from her seat and faced Jennie. Her unnie still looked like she was lost in thought. 

 

The maknae tried to hide her smirk as she cleared her throat.

 

“Unnie? Manager-nim just messaged me. I think we should fix up and get going,” Lisa said as she bent down to slightly match Jennie’s height as she remained seated.

 

“Oh, okay. Let’s go,” The older said, her eyes still focused on nothing in particular as she stood up. Lisa simply followed behind her, cackling internally.

 

_ I knew Jisoo unnie was more whipped! Jennie unnie had never even thought of it! Take that, Rosé!  _

 

*** * ***

 

On the car ride back to the dorm, Jennie silently pondered Lisa’s words. She had never realized any of those things before. Jennie had never realized how differently she had treated Jisoo from the others. And as far as she knew, even her own mother couldn't talk to her in the morning. But Jisoo could, and that definitely meant something.

 

_ But was it… love? _ Jennie’s face scrunched in thought. She looked out of the window, watching the city lights come and go as the car moved.

 

“Jennie unnie,” Lisa tried to get her attention. Her unnie didn’t budge.

 

“Jennie unnie,” She repeated, a bit louder this time.

 

When the maknae still didn’t receive a reply, she threw a damp towel at Jennie.

 

“Hey!” The older of the two hissed as she quickly threw the towel back at Lisa.

 

“Hey to you too! I’ve been saying your name for the past few minutes,” The maknae said frustratingly. Jennie tore her gaze away from Lisa.

 

“...Sorry, I was just lost in thought,” She said, apologetic. Lisa’s gaze softened at that.

 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better unnie…” The maknae paused as she turned Jennie’s head to face her.

 

“Water is wet,” 

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me,” Lisa said proudly as Jennie continued to look at her in confusion.

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” The older questioned as she sighed. She should’ve known Lisa wouldn’t take anything seriously. 

 

“ _ Because, _ unnie,” Lisa said, raising a finger. “As long as water is wet, Jisoo unnie is gay,” The maknae puffed her chest proudly. It was as if she had found the cure to cancer. Jennie rolled her eyes at that. 

 

“You’re not making any sense,” Jennie deadpanned.

 

“I am too,” Lisa shot back. The two stared each other down for a moment before Lisa’s form deflated in defeat.

 

“Ugh, look unnie.” Lisa said impatiently as she pointed a finger at Jennie. “What I’m trying to tell you is that Jisoo unnie will always,  _ always _ be gay. Even before she came out I knew she was gay, ever since she had come out of her mama’s womb, she was gay.”

 

“Jisoo. Is. Gay.” The maknae punctuated, jabbing Jennie’s chest with her finger after every word. The older of the two remained silent, thankful that there was a divider between the front row where their driver and manager could’ve easily heard Lisa’s words had it not been there.

 

“And what does this mean for you, unnie?” Lisa asked. 

 

Jennie didn’t have an answer for that.

 

“...I don’t know?” She answered. The maknae groaned in frustration.

 

“It means that she  _ can _ be gay for  _ you,  _ and it isn’t that hard. You’re absolutely gorgeous unnie, and I’m pretty sure if you told her you liked her, she’d be head over heels for you. Jisoo can’t resist a pretty girl, I see it in her eyes, unnie. It’s literally as easy as it sounds,” Lisa said smugly as she crossed her arms, leaning back into the seat. 

 

Jennie remained silent for a while, her face unreadable. What Lisa was not expecting, however, was her answer back.

 

“How are you so sure that that’s what I want, Lisa?” The older growled as she glared at the maknae. Lisa gaped like a fish out of water before she fumbled with a reply. Alarm bells were screaming in Lisa’s head. 

 

Everything seemed like it was going so well, too.

 

“What do you mean that’s—”

 

“Girls, we’re here!” Lisa was interrupted by their manager who had opened the van’s door. Jennie immediately brushed past the maknae and entered their dorm. Lisa could only trail behind her unnie like a scared puppy.

 

She had definitely fucked up this time. 


	5. Cuddles: not for the faint of heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie tries to understand her feelings for her unnie.
> 
> Jisoo is doomed.

Jennie and Lisa arrive home to the sound of a loud door slamming. Worried, the two headed further inside the dorm, only to see Chaeyoung peacefully eating as if nothing had happened.

 

"Hey Rosie, is Jichu okay?" Jennie started as she approached Chaeyoung. The said girl almost jumped out of her seat from the shock.

  
  
"Unnie you scared me!" Chaeyoung said as she breathed, steadying her heartbeat. "Did you both just get back?" She asked, eyeing both Jennie and Lisa.

 

Once Jennie had asked about Jisoo’s whereabouts, as she had been the one to cause the loud sound from earlier, she headed towards their shared room. 

 

Unsurprisingly Jisoo was wrapped in a large blanket, the only indication that she was actually there was the dim light emanating from her phone as she tapped away. Being as silent as possible, Jennie shrugged off her jacket and slowly laid on the bed beside her unnie. The two had laid there in comfortable silence as Jennie stretched out, making sure not to hit Jisoo in the process. The younger of the two knew that Jisoo hated being disturbed from her game. Little did she know that Jisoo was not, in fact, playing a game.

 

This was what was actually going on in the eldest’s phone.

 

_ Pasta:  I know you can do it unnie! :D Fightinggg _

_ Limario: We’ll be sure not to get in your way unnie ;) _

_ Pasta: Just don’t be too loud pls _

_ Pasta: i want my sleep _

_ Chichu: I’m blocking the both of you  _

_ Limario: Don’t be like that! I already gave Jennie unnie a hint and now she’s mad at me :< _

_ Chichu:  YOU WHAT _

_ Limario: You should be more thankful unnie :p _

_ Chichu: wHAT DID _

 

Jisoo wasn’t able to finish her message when she had felt an arm gently sling around her torso. The eldest’s eyes widened as she nearly dropped her phone upon feeling the familiar warmth.

 

“Sorry,” Jennie mumbled as she snuggled into Jisoo’s back. She knew that whatever high score Jisoo was aiming for was ruined as soon as her body jerked the way it did to her touch. She was probably in an even worse mood now.

 

In reality, Jisoo could barely breathe as she remained stiff in Jennie’s arms. Her heart raced a mile a minute with no signs of stopping soon. Sure they had cuddled before, but this time she wasn’t ready. Jennie would usually ask her first, or they would be facing each other, so by the time they actually touched Jisoo would have already braced herself for impact.

 

Then again, Lisa did mention something about a hint. 

 

Jisoo’s heart started to pound even harder to the point where the constant thumping rang in her ears. What the hell did Lisa tell Jennie? Did Jennie pity her now? Was she going to be let down easy this way? Is that why Jennie couldn’t look at her? A million questions began swirling in the eldest’s mind as she tried to keep herself together.

 

It didn’t help that her actions (or lack thereof) seemed to spur Jennie to pull her even closer as the younger girl tangled her legs with hers. Jennie seemed to be extremely clingy today as she continued to nuzzle herself against Jisoo’s back. She did not notice that Jisoo had already dropped her phone on the ground, completely out of reach, and was silently staring at the screen light up with new notifications.

 

The last thing Jisoo saw on her screen was a preview of a message she had just received.

 

_ Pasta: I think they’re at it already.. We’ll shut up…. for now ;) _

 

While Jisoo was silently combusting, Jennie was thinking of something else entirely.

 

_ Do I really love Jisoo more than just a friend? _ Her mind echoed as she tightened her already constricting hold on Jisoo.

 

Ever since she had snuggled up to her unnie, she could hear a distinct  _ thump thump _ from somewhere. Jennie ignored it at first, but the more she moved closer towards her unnie, the more prominent she had heard and felt the thumping. It was as if the rapid thumping was trying to tell her something.

 

But who was she kidding?

 

Jisoo liked  _ pretty girls. _

 

Jennie knew she was a ‘pretty girl,’ based on the amount of compliments she’d get and all, but she didn’t like the idea of Jisoo liking her just because she was a ‘pretty girl.’ It was shallow, ridiculous, and it frustrated her to no end. Jennie knew Lisa probably had good intentions behind her poor choice of words— she always did— but she couldn’t help but feel rather annoyed. She and Jisoo have been through practically everything together and lived through it all. They were more than that, right?

 

But if she didn’t want Jisoo to feel that way towards her, then how did she want her unnie to feel?   
  


More importantly, how did she herself feel?

 

“J-J-Jendeukie,” A voice whimpered softly. Jennie’s eyes snapped to attention as she looked at her unnie.

 

_ Thump. Thump. Thump.  _ The dull sound echoed deafeningly into Jennie’s ears despite the silence of the room.

 

“T-too t-tight,” Jisoo managed to mumble. The younger stared blankly at her for a moment before processing her words.

 

“S-sorry!” Jennie replied awkwardly, stuttering as she did. She had practically jumped off of the bed, when she realized what she had been doing. Jennie’s body felt warmer than it was earlier, and her ears felt like they were burning.

 

Jisoo had also shot up from the bed, the blankets pooling underneath her feet, revealing the eldest wearing an oversized shirt that covered her shorts. If Jennie didn’t know better, it looked like Jisoo had only worn an oversized shirt to bed. The younger’s pupils were blown and glued to her unnie’s figure, and it had not gone unnoticed.

 

Jisoo’s cheeks flared up— not that it hadn’t been a deep shade of crimson for the past few minutes already— as she squirmed under Jennie’s heated gaze.

 

The eldest chewed on her lip out of nervousness as she forced herself to speak.

 

“I-I’m… gonna go take a bath,” Jisoo managed to say before quickly stumbling out of the room and into the bathroom.

 

Jennie had let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Her eyes widened when she finally registered what had happened.

 

In the bathroom, Jisoo leaned on the closed door, hand clutching her chest as it continued to pound.


	6. Water is Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo and Jennie finally understand their maknaes.

Jennie breathed deeply as she paced around the bedroom, processing everything that had just transpired. The irritable thumping had resumed, its pace matching her footsteps.

 

Why did Jisoo look so… _different?_

 

The younger girl knew Jisoo was always pretty, beautiful even. She was the visual of Blackpink for a reason. But at that moment, she seemed ethereal despite just being in simple oversized shirt. She wasn’t even wearing any make up even, but that only made her look even more bewitching in Jennie’s eyes.

 

Beyond Jisoo’s looks however, was just like peering into the sky, Jennie pondered. Her eyes were like stars that twinkled with joy and ambition, dreams that Jennie was sure Jisoo could reach in time. Her laughter was like the sun that radiated warmth whenever gentle chuckles would escape her lips. Jisoo was like the galaxy. You would never know what was coming, you would never know what lied within, but every new discovery felt like landing on the moon for the first time.

 

All of these things Jennie could attest to, and anyone who had known Jisoo like she did would’ve agreed. She was certain of it. They were undeniable facts, just like how water is wet.

 

Jennie had suddenly stopped pacing, with her heart finally relaxing. A goofy grin was plastered on Jennie’s face as everything had finally dawned upon her. It was as if everything had clicked into place. She chuckled, hoping that she’d remember to apologize to Lisa later.

 

“I’ll shoot for the moon,” Jennie muttered to herself, not caring if she landed on the stars. Anywhere that was near her galaxy was good enough.

 

*** * ***

 

Jisoo had just finished preparing a bubble bath for herself when the bathroom door slammed open. The eldest quickly turned around to see who had just entered so suddenly, but slipped as she did. In a flash Jennie was in front of her, her hand grasping her arm. Instinctively Jisoo had accidentally pulled the younger closer, causing her to lose balance as well. With both of their eyes widening, Jisoo quickly wrapped an arm around Jennie’s waist while Jennie wrapped her free arm around Jisoo as they fell.

 

The water splashed loudly as it spilled over the bathtub. The two bodies squirmed in the tight space, trying to resurface and move into a better position.

 

When Jisoo had finally come to her senses, she had realized two things.

  
One, Jennie was laying on top of her, head nuzzled into her chest.

  
Two, Jennie stopped what could have been a fatal hit, as her hand clutched protectively behind her head, taking most of the impact as her head would have hit the edge of the tub had it not been for Jennie's hand.

 

“Jendeukie,” Jisoo called, fighting the urge to stare and let her heart pound like crazy. She reached out to move Jennie’s hair away from her face. The younger groaned as she moved to look at her unnie.

 

“Are you okay?” The eldest asked, as her eyes checked what she could see of Jennie in case she was hurt in any way.

 

“I think I should be asking you that,” Jennie replied as she chuckled weakly. “I’m sorry for scaring you earlier. How is your head?” The younger asked as she stroked Jisoo’s head softly, checking for any injuries.

 

“It’s fine,” Jisoo said as she reached for Jennie’s hand. “How’s your hand?” She asked as she grasped the hand behind her head, bringing it into view.

 

“My knuckles sting a bit, but I’ll be fine,” Jennie replied, trying her best not to wince as Jisoo stroked her reddened knuckles gently.

 

“What were you doing anyway?” Jisoo asked, her eyes still trained on the younger’s swollen knuckles.

 

“Oh,” Jennie said softly, recalling why she had sprinted and slammed the bathroom door open so suddenly.

 

Jisoo switched her gaze to look at Jennie instead of her knuckles.

 

She then realized her mistake.

 

Jennie was looking at her with such soft eyes. She’d only seen that enchanting gaze on the younger girl twice. The first being the time when she had cried over Jennie’s sprained ankle. It was funny, really, Jisoo was supposed to be the one comforting her since she had been the one to be injured during their concert. However Jisoo had ended up crying herself, and Jennie comforted her as she iced her best friend’s injured ankle. The second time was when they were playing with Dalgom and Kuma, and that soft gaze was directed at the dogs and not herself.

 

So what had caused her eyes to go so soft this time? What made Jennie look at her like she had the secrets to the universe? Why did she look at her like she had everything and more?

 

Jisoo’s heart hammered loudly against her chest. It felt like it was ready to destroy her ribcage and bounce out of her body.

 

Jennie’s eyebrows had scrunched as she noticed a change in Jisoo’s breathing. Her unnie’s face was rather red as well. Moving her head closer to Jisoo’s chest, and turning it so that her ear would rest against the eldest's, she realized what was happening.

 

Jennie broke into a smile as she felt her best friend’s heartbeat going as fast as her own.

 

Raising her head, she faced her best friend who looked like she was about to combust. Gently, Jennie held Jisoo’s head with her hands, the younger’s forehead leaning forward to bump her unnie’s forehead.

 

“Breathe,” Jennie muttered softly as she smiled. Jisoo obeyed as she closed her eyes to breathe deeply.

 

“Better?” The younger asked, moving closer despite their already sandwiched state. Jisoo simply nodded, her obsidian eyes peering into hers.

 

Jennie had never felt so relaxed in her entire life. Jisoo’s eyes could pull her into the depths of the abyss, and the younger didn’t think she’d mind it one bit. In fact, she’d be thankful. Jennie had finally understood the strange gazes she’d receive from her unnie from time to time. She had finally recognized that it wasn’t just Jisoo feeling embarrassed for spacing out on her, it was Jisoo looking at her tenderly, and feeling embarrassed that all of her feelings had been seen without Jennie ever realizing it.

 

It was kind of like how Jennie was looking at her now. Oh, how blind she had been to Jisoo’s gaze.

 

She should probably fix that.

 

“I love you,” The words tumbled out naturally as a wide smile blossomed from Jennie’s features. Jisoo had brightened like the sun.

 

 _It was as easy as it sounded…_ The eldest realized as her best friend's words sunk in. She probably should’ve stopped overthinking to begin with.

 

“I love you too,” Jisoo answered back happily as she rubbed their noses together, her eyes turning up into cute little crescents.

 

“But,” The eldest added suddenly.

 

Had Jennie misinterpreted Jisoo’s actions? Was she really just a best friend to Jisoo?

 

Did she... love someone else?

 

Jennie’s heart dropped.

 

Closing her eyes tightly, the younger was just about ready to spring off of Jisoo and apologize and leave and pretend nothing ever happened and _then_ cry herself to sleep before her unnie spoke once more.

 

“We’ll get sick if we just stay here, and I don’t want my Jendeukie to get sick because we won’t be able to cuddle,”

 

Jennie’s eyes snapped open. Her eyes were graced with the sight of Jisoo pouting cutely at her.

 

“So uh, wait, hold on,” Jennie muttered gracefully as she had ran out of confidence.

 

“Um, let me get this straight,” She tried again.

 

“There’s nothing straight about this, Jendeuk, because I love you in a very _happy_ way.” Jisoo smiled, and finding her confidence, she kissed Jennie’s forehead.

 

“Huh?” Jennie muttered, dumbfounded as her cheeks heated up.

 

“I’m gay for you,” Jisoo said, cutting to the chase. “And I’m pretty sure you’re gay for me too? Unless I’ve been misinterpreting everything you’ve said so far…” The eldest trailed off, her mind spiraling back to her thoughts of how Jennie probably didn't see her in _that_ way.

 

“No, no, I’m--” Jennie struggled with her words, her mind going into overdrive as the only thing it could think about was how Jisoo’s lips felt against her forehead.

 

“Water is wet,” Her brain graciously supplied.

 

“You too, huh?” Jisoo chuckled as she gently held Jennie’s face, her eyes forming those little cute crescents once more. Jennie was pretty sure she’d die if her unnie kept making her heart do backflips.

 

“But yeah, water is really, _really_ wet and we’re drenched, Jendeukie. Let’s get out of here,” The eldest said, a bright smile still plastered onto her face as she nudged the younger to move.

 

*** * ***

 

The pair had finally gotten out of the bathroom, and was headed towards their room. There wasn’t any towels in the bathroom, nor did they bring any beforehand, so the pair remained drenched as they walked. Just as they were about to enter their room, however, a voice had suddenly broke the silence of the dorm.

 

“Unnie, that is _not_ what I meant when I said that,” Rosé said as she eyed the pair, watching the water continuously drip from their clothes.

 

“Both of you are gonna get sick!” Chaeyoung exclaimed, worried for Jisoo and Jennie as she crossed her arms.

 

“Yeah, but it worked anyway so thanks Chaeyoungie!” Jisoo gleefully said as she tightened her hold on Jennie’s hand, ready to make her escape.

 

“Woah, woah, woah, not so fast!” Lisa said as she approached the three. “What’s going on?” She asked. Rosé simply gestured towards the drenched pair.

 

“You didn’t have to take my words literally unnie!” The maknae exclaimed. “Look at the both of you!” She said with her brows raised. Jennie was rather annoyed at that, while Jisoo thought her face would’ve made a good meme.

 

“Well, it worked okay? Thank you, Lisa. Now can you let us go?” Jennie said impatiently.

 

“Well someone’s worked up,” Lisa quipped as she smirked.

 

“Well, noodles are straight until they’re wet… And Jennie’s drenched now,” Rosé added as a devious grin broke out from her features.

 

 _“ What?!?”_ Jennie was scandalized.

 

“I swear you turn evil whenever Limario’s around, Chaeyoungie,” Jisoo muttered as she shook her head. The maknae waggled her eyebrows.

 

“You know it,” Lisa said deviously.

 

“That’s it, we’re leaving. Nyongan,” Jisoo said as she opened the door to their room, but just as she was about to drag Jennie with her, Chaeyoung interrupted.

 

“Wait!”

 

“What?” Jennie asked, exasperated.

 

“Who confessed first?” She asked. Jisoo raised a brow as Jennie rolled her eyes. The two ignored the heat that was quickly rising to their faces.

 

“I did, okay? We’re going,” Jennie huffed as she swiftly entered the bedroom, dragging Jisoo with her.

 

 

Lisa's jaw dropped.

 

Rosé screamed victoriously.


	7. Every Villain Is Lemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo has no regrets.

“Can I do something else, please, please, _please_? I’ll do literally anything you want me to! I can treat you to a buffet, or carry you around the city on my back again! C’mon Rosie! Pleaaassseeee!” Lisa pleaded with the cutest expression she could muster, her knees on the ground as she looked up at Rosé.

 

“No. We had an agreement Lisa,” Rosé said as she crossed her arms and looked away from the maknae. “Also if I recall correctly, it was you who set these conditions, correct?” The older of the two continued. Lisa’s form slumped.

 

“But, but, I-I can’t do this! Jennie unnie will _kill_ me!” Lisa was desperate for an escape.

 

“I know,” Chaeyoung said, her voice softening as she pulled Lisa to stand up. “But you have to do this,” She continued, looking deeply into the maknae’s eyes. Like magnets, their eyes had met as they stared at each other.

 

Rosé had then used the opportunity to shove Lisa into Jennie and Jisoo’s room.

 

“Rosé!” Lisa hissed as the older blocked the door, closing it behind the both of them.

 

“Just do it already!” Rosé whisper-yelled back at the maknae, pointing at the large lump of blankets.

 

“Fine,” Lisa said, irritated. All of the aegyo she had mustered up earlier vanished into thin air.

 

Chaeyoung smiled sweetly at her before she hid herself in Jisoo’s closet and sat down. Making sure that there closet’s double doors were slightly ajar, Rosé positioned her phone, making sure that everyone was in frame. From her phone’s camera, she could see Lisa sticking her tongue out at her as she set up her own phone, connecting it to the bluetooth speaker Jennie kept by her nightstand. The older raised her thumb above her head, signalling to the maknae that everything was all set and ready to go.

 

Lisa breathed deeply as she approached the foot of the bed, her finger hovering over the play button on her phone.

 

_Please save me from your girlfriend’s wrath, Jichu unnie._

 

Lisa pressed play.

 

Jisoo was the first to rouse from her slumber; the eldest’s eyes widened as she saw the maknae.

 

“Are you a _dumbass_ —” Before Jisoo could even finish, the maknae jumped on the bed, feet landing perfectly on the mattress. She forcefully pulled the large blanket off of the couple as she obnoxiously sang and moved her body to the beat. Lisa tried to ignore the fact that she saw Jennie squirm slightly with her eyes closed, as if she was searching for something.

 

“BABY SHARK, DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO! BABY SHARK, DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO!” BABY SHARK IS HERE DOO DOO DOO DOO! GONNA HIT YOU WITH THAT DOO DOO DOO DOO!” Lisa ad-libbed as the song blasted, her body dancing goofily to the children’s song as she fanned the blanket around.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” A raspy, yet incredibly loud voice boomed. It was too late for Lisa to back out now. Jennie had woken up. She flipped her hair out of her face, then rubbed her eyes, and finally sat up from the bed with Jisoo following in her wake. Lisa let go of the blanket and quickly hopped off to safety.

 

“GOOD MORNING JENNIE UNNIE AND JISOO UNNIE! IT’S A LOVELY DAY TODAY, ISN’T IT?!” She yelled as loud as she could. It couldn’t be possible, but the maknae swore she saw smoke coming out of Jennie’s ears. Jisoo held her lover’s hand as the eldest stared at the maknae as if she’d grown three heads.

 

“What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing.” Jennie said threateningly, the anger slightly subsiding as she felt Jisoo’s hand rub comforting circles over hers. The eldest then embraced Jennie in an attempt to calm her down.

 

“Greeting you a good morning, of course! Ehe!” Lisa greeted enthusiastically, her aegyo on its highest setting.

 

“What makes you think this morning is good?” Jennie growled, completely rising from the bed as she detached herself from Jisoo’s hold.

 

“ _I_ am what makes this morning good! Can’t you see my effort unnie?” Lisa tilted her head, hoping her charm would stop Jennie from killing her. In the background, Lisa could hear the music blasting _Let’s go hunt doo doo doo doo doo doo, let’s go hunt!_

 

Lisa took a step back, gulping audibly while her forehead was already sweating bullets with the way Jennie seemed to be on the prowl. Her unnie looked terrifyingly, absolutely, and utterly furious.

 

Lisa was going to die.

 

 _Run away, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Run away!_ The music echoed. Following the song’s helpful advice, the maknae swiftly turned around and ran towards the door.

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Jennie yelled as she paced towards Lisa. As soon as Lisa’s sweaty hands managed to twist the doorknob, the maknae bolted out of the room and screamed. Jennie roared in anger and followed suit, sprinting out of the room with frazzled hair. Jisoo tried to stop her girlfriend, but it was too late.

 

“JENDEUKIE, WAIT DON’T—”

 

“I’M SOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!”

 

“LIIIIIIIIISAAAAAAAAAAA!!”

 

_It’s the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo. It’s the end!~_

 

*** * ***

 

In the closet, Rosé was crying as she slowly died of her own silent laughter. She had gotten all of that on her phone. She could make millions if she sold this to their fans.

 

“Pasta! Come out of the closet already, I can see you!” Jisoo said as she approached, lightly kicking the closet doors.

 

“Never! If Jennie unnie sees me here I’ll be dead too!” Chaeyoung croaked as she pocketed her phone and wiped her tears away.

 

“My girlfriend is too busy killing your girlfriend, you won’t die. At least, not today.” Jisoo explained. Rosé felt her cheeks warm up. “Now, get out,” The eldest continued.

 

Rosé quickly shuffled out of Jisoo’s closet. As soon as she was able to stand up straight, she looked around for Jennie. Not seeing her unnie nearby, she spoke.

 

“She isn’t my girlfriend!” Chaeyoung exclaimed in denial.

 

“Sure she isn’t,”

 

 _Oh how the tables have turned…_ Jisoo thought as she smirked at Rosé.

 

“Anyway, can I see the video?” The eldest then asked. Chaeyoung’s eyes widened as she coughed.

 

“Video? I don’t know what you’re talking about, unnie,” Chaeyoung answered as she kept her hands behind her back.

 

“Sure you don’t,” Jisoo rolled her eyes playfully. “I’ll see that video eventually. But for now, let’s have breakfast,” The eldest said as she walked out of the room, uncaring if Lisa had actually died. Rosé followed suit.

 

“Speaking of which,” Chaeyoung piped up. Jisoo hummed in acknowledgement.

 

“Do you think Lisa’s okay?” Rosé asked, genuinely concerned as she realized that the dorm had become eerily silent.

 

“Uh,” Jisoo began eloquently. “Well, I don’t think Jennie would literally kill her?” She said, a question hanging in the air.

 

“Why aren’t you sure? She’s your girlfriend, right?” Rosé replied in confusion.

 

“Yeah sure, she’s been my girlfriend for literally a day,” Jisoo deadpanned as they entered the kitchen.

 

“You were and are still best friends before any of that!” Chaeyoung pointed out with a huff.

 

“Well, I’ve never seen Nalalisa do anything so stupid in my life! I’ve never even done anything that stupid!” Jisoo pulled on her own hair out of stress. “How would I know?!” She added, raising her arms. Rosé couldn’t muster an answer as her eyes were glued to the floor. Jisoo sighed.

 

“Why’d you both do that anyway? Did you make another bet?” Jisoo questioned as she rested her hands on her hips. Chaeyoung simply nodded like a child who had been caught stealing from the cookie jar.

 

“Let me guess, you made a bet on who’d confess first between me and Jendeukie. Limario bet on me, and you made a bet on Jendeuk,” Another nod. Jisoo was right on the mark.

 

The eldest sighed once more as she rubbed her temples. If their blinks could see them now, they’d discover that Jisoo was definitely the eldest of the group, and not the ‘fake maknae’ of the group she looked to be on camera.

 

“You know what, let’s just make breakfast.” Jisoo said, as her gaze softened. She was already completely done with today despite the fact that the day had barely begun.

 

Chaeyoung brightened up immediately as she helped her unnie prepare the food.

 

*** * ***

 

Just as Rosé and Jisoo were finishing up their preparations, Jennie and Lisa entered the room. The former looked as happy as ever to see Jisoo, while the latter walked as if she had a tail between her legs. The right side of her face was pulsing red, a hand mark clearly visible on her cheek.

 

“You…” Lisa pointed at Chaeyoung.

 

“Me?” Rosé looked rather confused. Jisoo and Jennie had already sat down to eat breakfast, watching their interaction in amusement.

 

“You’re a lemon!” The maknae exclaimed angrily as she jabbed Rosé’s chest with a finger. Jennie and Chaeyoung exchanged confused looks. Jisoo, on the other hand, was cackling. Her hand was smacking the table as she did.

 

Jennie shot Jisoo a look, silently asking her what the fuck was going on. The eldest could only grin as she picked up a lemon, and then reached out for a sponge on the kitchen counter, presenting the two objects to her girlfriend.

 

“Every. Villain. Is. Lemons.” The eldest whispered, her cute grin only growing wider by the second.

 

That had only managed to confuse Jennie even more. She had no idea how and why the unnie and maknae of the group even communicated like this.

 

“What?” Chaeyoung asked, slightly stepping back as she tried to decipher Lisa.

 

“How dare you abandon me! Don’t you see this!?” The maknae yelled as she pointed at her throbbing cheek. Rosé rolled her eyes and glared at her.

 

“Our condition was to _just_ piss off Jennie unnie in the morning, but you had to go and wake her up like a _dumbass_!” Rosé exclaimed. Lisa’s eyes widened comically as her jaw dropped. Jisoo gasped, and Jennie dropped her fork. Chaeyoung, Blackpink’s sweet and innocent sweetheart, Park Chaeyoung, had just swore.

 

It was a little late, but Rosé registered what had come out of her mouth. Quickly covering her mouth and scurrying towards Lisa, she hastily apologized.

 

“Oh my! I’m so sorr—”

 

“Oh how the turns have tabled,” Jisoo quipped in the midst of her apology, a bright grin on her face. Lisa bursted out in laughter at her unnie’s English. Jennie was softly chuckling along.

 

“Unnie it’s—” Lisa tried to correct as she laughed.

 

“I know what I said,” Jisoo winked as she confidently answered back in crystal clear English. That had only caused the maknae to laugh even harder as she clutched her stomach, doubling over. Jennie shook her head as she laughed, gazing at her lover with heart eyes. Rosé looked absolutely lost.

 

After Lisa’s roaring laughter seemed like it was finally coming to a halt, Rosé decided to speak up once more.

 

“So… um, are we good now, Lisa?” Chaeyoung had managed to mumble out.

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Lisa said casually as she straightened. It was as if she wasn’t angry at Chaeyoung and then suddenly laughing her heart out moments ago.

 

“Let’s eat!” The maknae exclaimed as she looked at the food with twinkling eyes. Rosé nodded enthusiastically in agreement as they had both taken a seat and dug in. Jisoo and Jennie raised a brow at how fast the maknae line’s mood switched from utter chaos to peaceful bliss in a few seconds.

 

“God, it’s like we’re raising children sometimes,” Jisoo said tiredly as she chewed her food, shaking her head at the maknae line. Jennie simply hummed in agreement as moved closer to Jisoo.

 

“J-Jendeuk?” The eldest stuttered as Jennie moved to sit on her girlfriend’s lap. Taking Jisoo’s fork and knife, Jennie sliced a piece of the pancake on her plate and lifted it up to Jisoo’s mouth.

 

“...Sorry, Chichu.” Jennie muttered as she fed Jisoo. The eldest accepted it without much hesitation.

 

“Hm, why?” Jisoo asked, her head tilting slightly as she did.

 

“I… shouldn’t have gotten so mad at Lisa. You had to deal with everyone today while I was acting so childish..” The younger of the two slightly gestured to the injured maknae who was too busy bickering with Chaeyoung to notice.

 

“None of that was your fault, Jendeukie. Limario already knows you hate mornings but she does a wake up call anyway, if you could even call it that,” Jisoo said, her gaze locking onto Jennie’s as she smiled sweetly. Jennie returned her sweet smile.

 

“Dad, Mom, are you both done gawking at each other? Me and Chaeyoungie are trying to eat in peace, keep the PDA on the low down, will you?” Lisa said teasingly as she stuffed herself with more food. The couple blushed slightly at that.

 

“Don’t act like you weren’t flirting with Chaeyoung-ah from the moment you both sat down,” Jisoo quipped. Jennie smiled victoriously as she leaned on the eldest.

 

“So, when are you two becoming a thing? Unlike the both of you, Jichu and I don’t need to bet on anything, because we already know you both like each other,” Jennie asked confidently, watching the maknae line across them become tomatoes.

 

“I’m straight!” Rosé exclaimed.

 

“Pshh, I don’t like Chaeyoung!” Lisa denied at the same time, puffing her cheeks. “She’s a lemon,” The maknae continued.

 

“What does that even mean?” Rosé asked as she eyed Lisa. Jisoo chuckled as she watched them.

 

“It means every villain is lemons,” Jisoo supplied as Jennie fed her. Jennie was still lost with what Jisoo was trying (or not trying) to explain, while Rosé gasped as she got the inside joke.

 

“See, she doesn’t even understand me at all!” Lisa ranted. “I thought you watched spongebob! I feel so betrayed right now,” The maknae said, crossing her arms. Chaeyoung— who had finally understood the joke— rolled her eyes.

 

“Pfft, that’s why you were bitter? You’re such a child,” Rosé crossed her arms, sticking her tounge out towards the maknae.

 

“I’m sorry, _grandma_ , that it took you this long for you to get the joke!” Lisa rested her hands on her hips, challenging the girl beside her.

 

“Bitter!”

 

“Slowpoke!”

 

“Child!”

 

“Grandma!”

 

The two kept at it, their voices increasing in volume. They were too focused on their own world. Jennie sighed, irritated at their loud voices and turned to face Jisoo instead.

 

“Hey,” Jennie said in a low tone, but with their close proximity, the eldest was able to hear her anyway. “Why don’t we get out of here, _daddy?_ ” The younger of the two smirked, knowing the effect she had on Jisoo. The eldest blushed upon hearing the nickname, and tried her best to keep herself composed.

 

“W-what?” Jisoo managed to stutter out.

 

“Don’t you like it?” Jennie said seductively, gazing into obsidian orbs. “Unless…”

 

“Unless?” Jisoo mimicked, swallowing audibly as she did. Jennie moved even closer to Jisoo, her mouth dangerously close to the eldest’s lips.

 

Before Jennie could even continue, a loud crash interrupted them. Annoyed, Jennie turned to see Chaeyoung’s face seemingly glued to the table and Lisa cackling like a madman.

 

“What the fuck?” Jennie asked, her patience thinning once more.

 

“Jennie unnie,” Lisa tried to breathe in the midst of her laughter. “Keep your kinks to the bedroom, would you? Church girl over here can’t handle hearing any more of it!” The maknae’s laughter increased in volume as she struggled to continue. ”You’re tainting her!” Lisa roared, slipping out of her chair as she laughed out loud. Chaeyoung continued to combust.

 

“Oh please,” Jisoo countered while Jennie could only blush furiously. “Wasn’t Chaeyoungie the same person who said that noodles are straight until they’re wet?” The eldest said, a mischievous grin escaping her features.

 

“Lesbihonest Rosie, you’re gay as fuck,” Jennie said as she laughed.

 

Lisa laughed even harder, falling off of her chair in the process. Jisoo almost choked on her food laughing as she saw Lisa’s form vanish in the blink of an eye, and reappear as the maknae struggled to get up.

 

“Fine, fine I’m bi, okay? But I definitely do _not_ like Lisa!” Rosé admitted, finally raising her head from the table.

 

As soon as they saw Chaeyoung, the three laughed like there was no tomorrow.

 

“Rosie, your face!” Jennie shouted, with a painfully wide grin on her face as she struggled to keep it together.

 

“What about my face?” Before Rosé’s question was answered, a camera light flashed right in front of her.

 

“Look at it!” Jisoo practically yelled as she tried her best to hand her phone to the younger as her body shook, her laughter unceasing.

 

In Jisoo’s phone, Chaeyoung saw a picture of herself. Everything seemed to be fine until she noticed a large red mark across her forehead from hitting the table earlier. The mark was shaped in an almost perfect circle. It was as if Japan had come to invade her forehead.

 

“We’re matchy now!” Lisa cackled as she pointed at her own red cheek.

 

“Oh my _God,_ ” Rosé said as she joined in the chorus of laughter.

 

Jisoo gazed at her friends, her eyes shimmering with mirth as she watched everyone— herself included— laugh their hearts out. If someone told her that she’d be part of a girl group in the future, maybe she’d believe them. But if someone walked up to her and told her she’d be part of an amazing girl group composed of her closest friends, where they accepted her for who she was, she’d laugh in their face for that was a dream too good to be true. But here she was, laughing along with them as they tried to have a proper breakfast. It was chaotic, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

If Jisoo had known that this would happen, she would’ve just come out earlier. She had nothing to fear.

 

_It’s as easy as it sounds._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this fic. Thank you so much for everyone who stuck to read til' the very end. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
